


Consequences of a Different Color

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Arthur thought Merlin was the one with the big mouth. But now Arthur has to pay the consequences for running his mouth and making an ill-advised bet with Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of a Different Color

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Summer Pornathon's week three bonus challenge: Costume Party

Arthur banged his head against the bathroom door. He had half a mind to barricade the door and never come out. Unfortunately, he was getting hungry and Merlin could just magic open the door anyway. Recoiling in disgust when he looked at himself in the mirror again, he realized he would just have to suck it up and take his punishment.

“Arthur, you know you’re just prolonging the agony. The sooner you get out here, the sooner this can be over with.” Merlin’s muffled voice greeted Arthur.

Arthur placed his hands against the sink and his head fell forward. “I’ll be out in a minute.” Arthur shouted in the direction of the closed door.

“You said that a half hour ago.” Merlin huffed. “Come on, Arthur, it can’t be that bad. I’m sure you look very cute.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t need the added insult of being called cute on top of everything else. “I’m not a little girl or a bunny, Merlin. “ He sighed. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

Merlin chuckled. “Don’t try and make this my fault. I didn’t tell you to make that bet. In fact I was the only voice of reason in that sea of testosterone and idiocy.”

If he weren’t overcome with feelings of dread, Arthur would laugh at the thought of Merlin being the voice of reason in any situation. Though he grudgingly admitted Merlin had a point. “How was I supposed to know that idiot could do that many shots of tequila and still solve that puzzle?”

“Perhaps because you’ve met Gwaine before? I’ve seen him drink twice that much and solve algebraic equations that would make Einstein weep. He’s like an alcoholic Good Will Hunting.” 

Arthur chuckled at another of Merlin’s outdated references. He was sure one of these days Merlin would work himself up to something more “current” like _Spider-Man_ (the Tobey Maguire version.)

Merlin jostled the locked door knob.

Arthur pushed away from the sink. He gazed down and took a slow perusal of his arms and legs. He looked absolutely ridiculous and he was starting to feel sticky and itchy all over. He turned to the door and squeezed the doorknob. Just before he opened the door, he heard a loud noise, probably the front door slamming shut and the thud of hurried footsteps.

“Did I miss it? Did I miss it?”

Steam practically came out of Arthur’s ears. _Gwaine!_ This was his entire fault. If it weren’t for his crush on that walking shampoo ad of an actor this wouldn’t be happening. What was he even doing there? Arthur had purposefully changed at Merlin’s flat just to avoid him.

“What’s he doing here, Merlin?” Arthur hissed.

“Like I’d miss your moment of shame for the world?” Gwaine piped up. ‘Are you going to come out or what? Come on, Princess take your spanking like a big boy.”

Arthur almost dented the door with the force of his kick. But he took a deep breath and gathered his courage. He wasn’t going to let Gwaine rob him of his dignity…if there was really any room for dignity with this costume.

He slowly opened the door and stepped out with his head held high.

The loud shriek of laughter from Gwaine was almost enough to shatter glass. He collapsed in a fit of giggles on the floor.

Merlin tried valiantly to keep the grin off his face. But a slow - under better circumstances Arthur would say beautiful - toothy grin fought its way to the surface. “You look…very blue.”

“I’m a smurf, Merlin. How bloody hell else am I going to look?” Arthur’s blonde locks stood out in sharp contrast to the blue tint of the paint on his body. He was covered head to toe and his only clothes were a pair of black snug shorts.

Gwaine tried to form a sentence but just sputtered out a laugh.

“Let’s get on with this.”

“Wait.” Merlin held up his hands. He rushed to the couch and picked up something. He walked towards Arthur with a sly grin. “You’re forgetting this.” He securely placed a red curved hat on top of Arthur’s head.

“I’m Papa Smurf?”

Merlin smiled. “That’s right the granddaddy of them all. I had to try and give you at least some dignity.”

Arthur just closed his eyes and shook his head.

Merlin leaned in closer. “I have special plans for you and that hat later.”

This sparked the first genuine smile from Arthur all night. But then he flinched at the sound of Gwaine’s camera phone going off.

Gwaine smirked. “Oh, this is going to put that freeloading smurf to shame.”


End file.
